To Protect Them All
by Fall.With.Me.Off.A.Clift
Summary: During one of the Alien and Mew's battle, Kish kidnaps Ichigo and takes her back to the Aliens ship where Pai in-jects a strange substance into her. When Ichigo wakes up she isn't human! Can Ichigo learn to control her new powers and still try to fool the Mews? And what happens when danger strikes both the Aliens and Mews? Read to find out! (Was called Alien.)
1. Chapter 1

This is just like a teaser chapter/prologue for my new TMM story. I hope you guys like this, another chapter will be up shortly and it will be MUCH longer than this. I really love stories like this and I wish there were more so I decided to make one. Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned TMM Massaya would have died the first episode and Kish would have been with Ichigo. In other words, I'm not even close to owning TMM.

On with the story!

* * *

Ichigo POV

I stared outside the front window of the Mew Mew cafe and smiled slightly. The sun shone brightly onto the pavement and trees in the park that surrounded the cafe. There was hardly a cloud in sight, making the June sun seem even more bright. I looked over at Mint who was sitting in her usual chair in he back drinking tea, then to Pudding who was practicing her acrobatics and finally to Lettuce who was sweeping up another broken glass. Zakuro was out for a photo shoot and wasn't at the cafe.

"Alien attack in Ihoryrah park again!" Ryou yelled somewhere from the basement of café Mew Mew. I groaned, just like everyone else, and thanked what ever gods were listening that no one other than the Mews were in the cafe. I transformed into my Mew Strawberry costume as the four other girls did the same. "Go Tokyo Mew Mew!" Ryou yelled now standing at the kitchen door way.

I rolled my eyes, _'No, we just transformed for the fun of it.'_ I thought sarcastically. I swear, Ryou gets so much on my nerves sometimes, I've even caught myself almost calling him '_Blondie_' like the way Kish sometimes does. Kish's nicknames _do_ fit most people that he gives them to. Even Massaya; he _is_ a tree huger after all...

Realizing we had already reached the park while I was thinking, I looked around the park looking for the Chimera Anima or the Alien controlling them. "Kish," I yelled as I saw the annoying green haired alien teen floating a little ways in front of me in the air, a smirk gracing his lips. "What have you done this time?" I asked looking up into his liquid gold eyes.

Kish made a fake innocent face, "Oh nothing, Kenoke-chan." I rolled my eyes as he floated down in front of me his smirk still dancing on his face, "just came to take you away today while your friends are occupied." My face drained of colour as I noticed I was alone with Kish. Everyone else seemed to be battling the mutated animal while hey thought I was beating up Kisshu.

"And you expect me to actually go with you?" I asked, trying to hid the sheer panic that was washing through my veins. Something about him was different then normal. If today would have been like always, he would try in vain to kidnap me and then I would beat him up, so he would already know he answer.

He answered differently today, his voice more mocking and his tone more fierce. "Yes." He answered simply trying to hold back an amused smirk that was coming to his face as he saw my confused expression. "Okay Pai. Now!" Suddenly I felt something hit my head hard and I blacked out. '_Great_,' I thought, '_I've now been kidnapped by crazy aliens._'

* * *

Okay, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! Review, even flames are welcome! In fact, I love them, they are super funny! So, Please leave your opinion! I tried not to put too much sarcasm, but I speak it fluently and It's hard not to use it sometimes. Please forgive me if Ichigo is a little OOC, I haven't watched TMM in a few months.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

* * *

My eyes felt like they were glued shut when I slowly awoke. 'What happened?' I thought briefly before I suddenly heard a loud bang from somewhere outside the room I was laying in and my eyes shot open. Regretting it instantly as a blinding white light hit my eyes I groaned and closed them again, deciding instead to just listen.

"You did what?" I heard Kish scream from out side of the room. That told me where I was, 'probably in their dimension or ship,' I thought as I listened on. "Are you crazy, Pai? You know she could have died?" His voice sounded on the edge of hysteria and raspy like he was about to start crying.

"So?" I heard Pai ask, his voice still mono-toned and calm despite his comrades frantic one. 'How does he do that?' I thought vaguely trying to listen closer to the conversation at hand, "Her DNA was close enough. Any Mew Mew could have had the same thing done to them and they all would have survived." A slight wave of panic washed over me a moment, 'Are they talking about me? What did they do to me?' I wondered momentarily before focusing on what Kish began saying.

"Still, you could have killed her. She could have died! She's gonna hate me when she wakes up! She's never going to love me at all." Kish said a sob ending his sentence. I could almost imagine him falling to his knees and not being able to hold back the tears anymore. I tried opening my eyes once more, this time slowly so I could get used to the bright lights surrounding me.

The room I was in looked like a medical lab or infirmary. My hands and legs were tided down to the bed I was laying in with heavy metal rings and a few wires were attached to my arms and chest. To the left of me was a tall metal cupboard and to the right was a metal desk, the walls were white along with everything else, if it wasn't metal.

I groaned louder trying to wiggle free from the bonds holding me with no use. I couldn't see the door but I heard it open and sighed frustrated, trying to get who ever it was attention. Apparently it worked because a moment later a pair of liquid gold eyes were looking into mine. I glared at them.

"Good you're awake." Kish said, his voice filling with relief. After a few more moments of me scowling up at him he sighed and stood straight up again, "Please don't be mad at me Ichigo! Please don't hate me!"

I stared at him in confusion, "What do you mean?" I asked. A second later I saw a flash of purple and turned my glare towards Pai, "Get me out of these... things!" I said trying in vain to pull myself out of the metal clasps holding my limbs at bay. I could see Pai hesitate for a moment, then sighing he turned towards a small metal control panel and began typing something, the rings opened and I sat up on the white bed. I looked back to Kisshu who looked like he was trying not to cry again.

"Please... just please don't h-hate me." He whispered in a voice that was barely audible. A smirk lined his features a few moments later though, "But I do have to say, I think I like you even better this way, Kenoke-chan." Kish said chuckling.

I growled at him and tried to pounce, but found it difficult to move. I looked down at myself, my arms were pale, almost white, my nails looked like sharp claws. I looked up in shock at Kish and then at Pai, and finally, I slowly reached my hand up to my head where instead of rounded, human ears, they were pointed and long. I felt tears begin to prickle my eyes as I looked back up at Kisshu, hoping this was all a dream, but I saw him staring sadly at me, regret and pity swarming in his gold eyes.

"Pai," I managed to croak out, "Let me go." The force of Pai's power that was holding me back evaporated into the air and I ran out of the white room, my eyes spilling over with tears.

* * *

A/N: New Chapter! Thanks so much everyone for commenting, it made me feel SO good! And since I already had this chapter mainly finished I decided to post it now. I wanted it to be longer, but I'll make the next longer instead. I just thought this was a good place to stop.


End file.
